


Fighting Them at Their Own Game

by ApolloFishes (WinterSabbath)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Homophobia, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Past Character Death, Prince Tony Stark, Princess Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/ApolloFishes
Summary: After Prince Tony Stark is caught with his male lover, Steve Rogers, the King and Queen execute Steve as punishment, and Tony finds himself more lost than ever. One year later, Tony is forced into a marriage with Princess Virginia 'Pepper' Potts and neither of them are happy about it.Or Tony and Pepper are forced to get married, and Tony learns how to love again.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes (past), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers (past)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	Fighting Them at Their Own Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashcanakin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/gifts).



> This is a fill for trashcanakin who won the bid for Marvel Trumps Hate! Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Thanks so much to oluka for beta-reading this!!

Tony stared at the small pendant he laid out on his palm. It’s been a year yet it still felt as though _he_ was still here, as though Tony could still talk to him. He knew all that feeling was in vain, though. Steve Rogers was dead and to the kingdom, it was as though he never existed.

Tony wasn’t okay, he knew, but he was, at the very least, functioning. He was doing fairly well for someone who had watched their lover get hanged a year ago for loving him. The pendant was the only remnant of Steve that the King and Queen had not forcefully taken away, and that was because they knew not of its existence nor meaning.

There was a knock on Tony’s doors and he quickly shoved the pendant inside his pocket. The room was already stripped bare, having moved his things to the room he would be sharing with his... wife. He lifted his head and smoothened out his clothing. “Come in,” he said after a beat.

The door slowly creaked open and Edwin Jarvis poked his head inside, giving Tony a soft smile. Tony immediately relaxed his tense shoulders and his back slouched a bit. Around Jarvis, he didn’t really have to be Prince Anthony. He could just... be.

“Your future wife awaits you,” Jarvis informed him, giving him a gentle smile.

“I will... I will be there,” Tony said, smiling rather forcefully. He had no intentions of entering this marriage; not when he had only ever seen his betrothed once—and it hadn’t even been under pleasant circumstances.

 _“You could’ve killed me!” the lady_ _yelled at him, tugging on her hood that had been pinned by Tony’s arrow. The cloth ripped as she freed herself._

_Tony, at least, looked properly chastised as he galloped his horse towards the tree and tugged the arrow off, the cloth that was pinned came along with it. “My apologies, I didn’t see you there.”_

_“Well, you should’ve,” the lady snapped, not exactly wrong._

_“Allow me to buy you new robes, if you wish,” Tony tried. He knew he was in the wrong. Truthfully, he wouldn’t have shot the arrow if he’d seen this lady in the way, but he didn’t, and therein_ _lay the problem._

_“I do not need it,” the lady huffed, and then steered her horse far away from Tony. Tony was left in the forest with the piece of torn cloth still in his hand. He tucked it in his pocket and headed home._

Tony had thought that was the last time they would meet. However, it seemed fate had other plans. His father had said that he was to wed Princess Virginia to form an alliance with the House of Potts (Tony had laughed about that name for _days_ ). When Tony saw a painting of Virginia, he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the irony of it all.

The next time they were set to meet was a week after Tony was informed of this marriage; the day they were to be wed.

Meaning, Howard (Tony’s father) never had plans to have them get to know each other first.

Tony looked at his reflection on the mirror—he looked exactly like the prince most of his people expected him to be. There was still a part of him hurting for Steve, that part nagged him to run away from this disgusting place, away from his parents. But he had a duty to his people, so he shoved the voice away, instead focusing on how presentable he looked.

“Steve would want you to do this,” Tony reminded himself, glaring at the sad look on his face for a moment. He reached up a hand to smoothen his hair and walked over to the desk to grab his crown.

Once he wore it, it felt like he was commanding an entirely new persona. A stronger, more confident one—Prince Anthony Stark instead of Tony.

He walked out the door without dropping that image. He’d had a lot of practice pretending to be cocky and indifferent. It’s what the world needed to see, after all. What good was a soft and weak prince in a world that thrived on war and chaos?

Tony tried to smile to himself in the mirror before deciding it was about time that he left for his... his wedding. He tried not to grimace at the thought as he exited his room. The moment he stepped outside, two of his guards were already flanking him (honestly, he was just lucky to have privacy inside his chambers, at least).

“Ah, Anthony, you look wonderful,” his mother greeted him as he entered the throne room. “We should go, the princess is already at the church”

Tony sighed. This was it, he supposed.

\--- --- ---

The princess was beautiful, but Tony hated her.

He just _knew_ that she wanted to marry him because he was next in line for the throne, being the only son and all. _She_ was third in line, which basically meant that it was definitely not happening.

He tried to suppress a glare as she walked down the aisle with a bright smile on her face. He wished he was that happy getting married to someone he hardly knew.

Marriage was supposed to... it was supposed to be a thing that he was looking forward to. It wasn’t something that he could ever have dreamed of experiencing with Steve, but sometimes he’d imagine how nice it would’ve been to walk down the aisle to him, marry _him._

But that chance was long gone. Steve was dead, and Tony was stuck marrying a woman he’d only met once. Not that he didn’t like women. He just didn’t like this particular one. She may be pretty but she looked far too pretentious for his taste.

The ceremony proceeded without any trouble. Tony smiled at the priest, keeping his back straight and head held high. Pepper gave him small smiles the entire time (though, she would start scowling when their backs turned away from the audience. The nerve! She had the gall to act as though she didn’t want to be here).

They exchanged _extremely_ short vows that were detached and useless before exchanging rings, then shared a brief kiss. Once they were pronounced husband and wife, Tony gave the crowd a practiced smile and raised their joint hands together.

It is only when the wedding ended that Tony realized they had not really exchanged friendly words just yet. How he was supposed to survive this marriage; he had no idea.

They walked to their private quarters, knowing they had little time to settle down before the banquet.

Once they were behind closed doors, Virginia let out a tired sigh, took off her shoes, and sat on the bed. “This is ridiculous,” she muttered.

Tony had to blink to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. “Excuse me?”

Virginia lifted her head, brow scrunched at Tony. “No offense, but I really don’t want to talk right now. Actually. If you expect me to have sex with you right now, then, full offense.”

Okay, that... was not expected. Far from it, actually. He was standing frozen by the door, trying to digest the words—trying to _comprehend_. “I’m... I’m afraid I’m a bit confused.”

“Oh, so you are stupid too? Great!” Virginia huffed. “Just great.”

“Virginia, I—”

She groaned. “Please spare me the pain, I hate that name. Call me Pepper.”

Tony inhaled deeply. “Alright, _Pepper_ , I would like to clarify that I don’t intend on, er, having _sex_. Not unless absolutely necessary.” Translation: he didn’t _want_ to have sex until an heir was needed.

Pepper sat up straight. “ _You_ don’t want to have sex?”

“Why is that surprising?” Tony demanded, walking over. “Should I be offended?”

Realization seemed to dawn on Pepper’s face. “Right. You only bed men.”

“I do _not_ only bed men!” Tony exclaimed, his voice rising higher, almost shrill. “It has nothing to do with that.”

“What do you mean you do not?” Pepper frowned, “The news had travelled to lands far and wide. You were found to have a male lover, and your parents had him hanged—”

“I do not care for my lover’s gender, I can lay with either one,” Tony said, the tips of his ears turning red in the beginnings of a slight blush. “That is not the problem at hand. I just simply... do not want to lay with _you_.”

Pepper folded her arms. “Are you calling me unappealing?”

Tony imitated her stance, unwilling to stand down. To put it bluntly, he retorted, “You are very rude, so yes.”

“Rude, he calls me!” Pepper scoffed, standing up, “As though I am the one who asked to be married.”

Tony blinked at her owlishly and then proceeded to process what she’d just said. All he’d been experiencing since he’d stepped into this damned room was _confusion_. “What do you mean?”

“I do not like you either, and I did not _ask_ to be here.”

“I do not believe you,” Tony said, touching the ring on his hand, “How could you not want to be here?”

“Christ, you are so full of yourself!” Pepper was starting to put her shoes back on, sitting on the chair as she did. “Just accept the fact that you are not as great as you think you are and not _everyone_ wants you.”

Tony felt irritation rising in him. His hand twitched. “So you did not want to be married to become Queen?”

“No, I couldn’t care less! I wouldn’t be a royal if I had a choice, in fact.”

Now that was just a lie; he had never—not once in his life—met someone who didn’t _want_ to be a royal. Tony stated as much and all he received was a rude remark before someone knocked on the door and told them they were to begin the ball.

“You infuriate me,” Tony grumbled, nothing about it was good-natured.

“So do you,” Pepper smiled sardonically.

That was that. Well, at least they were honest with one another.

\--- --- ---

“Anthony, this is King Alexander of House Potts,” Howard said, motioning him and Pepper in front of Pepper’s father. Howard put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, grip firm. “He wishes to know what you think of your new wife?”

Tony glanced at Pepper. It took everything in him not to roll his eyes at the sweet innocent smile that Pepper was giving him. He looked at King Alexander, flashing a charming smile towards him. “Oh, she’s absolutely wonderful.”

“I am glad you two get along,” King Alexander laughed, far too restrained and _proper_. “I do know how tough Virginia can be at times.”

“Why, I do know my place, father,” Pepper told him innocently, though her smile was getting even more forced. Like _hell_ did she know her place. She was likely planning Tony’s death as they spoke!

“Well, you have guests to talk to. I hear Lord Stane wishes to congratulate you.” Howard patted Tony’s back like he was a father (he wasn’t). “Off you go, son.”

Grateful to be out of there, Tony took Pepper’s hand in his own and pulled them away from the two Kings. He didn’t really have a particular direction in mind, but he just wanted the excuse to leave. The two of them passed on smiles to some Lords and Ladies that congratulated them in passing, and Tony felt the need to say, “Stop smiling like that. You look constipated.”

“You’re not doing any better yourself,” Pepper shot back. She gave another smile to a knight.

“Well, at least I—"

“Pepper!”

Tony turned around and saw a knight approaching them, a friendly smile on his face. Tony frowned. “That’s Your Highness to you, Sir...?”

The smile didn’t falter on the knight’s face. He gave Tony a courteous bow. “Sir Clint Barton, at your service, Prince Anthony.”

Tony stood up straight, chin jutted out in a way that demanded respect. The knight was taller than him, but _Tony_ was the prince. “Well, Sir Barton, what business do you have addressing my wife in such an informal manner?”

Next to him, Pepper rolled her eyes and patted his arm. “Enough with that macho display, Clint is a close friend.”

Tony faltered only slightly, looking between the two of them. “What?”

“She’s right, Your Highness,” Clint said. His eyes were gleaming with amusement, and Tony wanted to punch him in the face.

Pepper sighed. She probably would’ve put her face in her hands if they weren’t in public. “Clint, what did you need?”

“Oh! I just wanted to congratulate you. And see how well your new husband is treating you.” Clint grinned, looking Tony up and down. “He seems nice. Is it true that you were with a man before this marriage?”

Tony clenched his jaw, his eyes flashing in anger in an attempt to cover up the hurt beneath them. “Watch your words, Sir Barton. Friend of my wife’s or not, do not forget you are speaking with.”

“I’m just trying to make sure Pepper’s not with someone who’ll treat her wrong.” Clint was still smiling, giving Pepper a quick glance. 

“Why in the world would I do that?”

“You couldn’t exactly keep your actual lover alive, I don’t know if I trust in your abilities to—”

“ _Watch your mouth_ ,” Tony snarled, taking a step forward to show this guy a piece of his mind.

Pepper quickly pulled him back, putting a hand on his chest. She gave Clint a nod. “Just leave, Clint. Thanks for the congratulations.”

“You bagged yourself quite the sensitive fella, Pep,” Clint chuckled, walking away.

“Your _friend_ is an asshole,” Tony seethed, his fist clenched. “If all of you are like that, I’m not sure I’d like to meet any more of your people.”

Pepper stopped patting his clothes. “Did you just call me an asshole?”

“Are you kind?”

Pepper snorted. “I suppose not. Though can you blame him? You realize what this looks like right?”

“The marriage?” Tony locked eyes with her. She was taller like this, standing in those high heels. It didn’t feel as ridiculous as it should. Steve had been taller than him, so it wasn’t really _new_. He shrugged. “It looks like you married me to get my kingdom’s alliance, wealth, and army.”

There was a sudden pause, and then Pepper threw her head back, laughing loudly. It caught him off-guard, the sudden _brashness_ of it all—so hoydenish yet so captivating. Tony would be more fascinated if she wasn’t insulting his very existence. She calmed down after a while, shaking her head at Tony. “To most people, it looks like an effort to cover up your, hm, _male preferences_.”

“It is _not_ ,” Tony growled, but he knew part of it was true. He knew that was what his father had intended. His father wanted the kingdom to forget that Tony ever had an _affair_ with a man, a peasant.

“It is,” Pepper shrugged, “So you need not worry about me going after your throne.”

Tony gritted his teeth. “It is not only men I am attracted to, I will have you know.”

“So you’ve told me.”

“I am not lying.”

“I never said you were. I’m only telling you what other people think.”

“Okay.” Tony breathed in a shaky breath, then added, “You don’t know me.”

Pepper chuckled. “You don’t know me either, Anthony.”

“My name’s Tony.”

“Alright, Tony.”

\--- --- ---

“I sleep on the left side,” Tony informed her when they were down to their sleeping attire. He sat on the left side of the bed, holding Steve’s pendant inside his fist. “You don’t snore, do you?”

Pepper was already lying down. “Not that I am aware of.”

Tony nodded, laying down. They were quiet, both of them just staring at the ceiling. Hours ago, Tony would’ve thought this night would end in intercourse, but Pepper kept her distance. It was... relieving, to say the least.

“You are very odd,” Tony said softly, pointedly fixating his gaze on the stone ceiling.

“What makes you say that?” she didn’t sound offended.

Tony stroked his thumb over the pendant, shifting around a bit. “You don’t seem very ladylike. It’s a bit unexpected, coming from a princess.” He threw her a glance. “You laugh loud. Uncontrolled. Free. And yet at the same time, you’re still unmistakably a Princess, a royal.”

Pepper laughed quietly. “Are you complimenting me?”

Tony shrugged. “Just pointing out what I noticed.”

A moment’s silence passed, and then Pepper asked, “I was wrong about you, maybe.”

“Hm?”

“When my father first told me about this, about marrying you, I thought you wanted it. I thought you were trying to cover up your mistakes, and I thought it was ridiculous that you’d go to this extent to cover up that you had a male lover.” Pepper sighed. “But, I suppose, I thought wrong. You love him, still, and I don’t believe that you wanted to cover it up, did you?”

Tony swallowed. His throat had run dry. “What makes you say that?”

“I saw the pendant earlier, when I came out of the bath. It’s his, right?”

The pendant in Tony’s hands suddenly felt heavier than necessary. He nodded stiffly. “It’s his. I don’t... I’m not ashamed of him or who I am. I’d never try to cover it up.”

“Yes, I’m sort of getting that.”

Tony nodded again, then said, “You’re not so bad yourself too, you know?”

“Really?”

“I thought you were in it for the throne, but you seem even less interested in it than I am,” Tony chuckled disbelievingly, “I never thought I’d meet someone who cared less about power than I do.”

“You don’t care about power?” She didn’t sound too shocked; in fact, she just sounded rather impressed.

“If the kingdom wouldn’t fall into chaos, I’d abandon the throne.” _And maybe Steve would still be alive_ , he thought, but didn’t say out loud. Pepper seemed to have gotten the point though. Maybe.

“So you’d want to have a brother then?”

“Might’ve made things easier.”

Pepper didn’t answer.

Tony heaved a sigh, flipping over to his side. “Nothing to be done about it now. All I can do is keep my head above the water and hope I don’t drown, or something like that.” He blew out the candle and gave the pendant a small kiss before keeping it in the drawer. “Goodnight.”

Pepper shifted behind him. “Goodnight, Tony.”

Things became easier after that night. Easier to accept. Easier to deal with.

\--- --- ---

The next morning was far more civil than the one before. After their talk last night, the air between them was a little less tense, and Tony didn’t feel constant irritation every time he saw Pepper’s face. It was progress, to say the least.

“My full name is Anthony Edward Stark, but god forbid anyone call me Edward. I want people to call me Tony, but the only people who ever did was Steve and his mother. He was the only person I ever loved,” Tony told her as they laid in bed later that night. It was dark, he couldn’t see her, he could only feel her presence beside him, a lingering reminder that he was, if anything, not alone.

Pepper nodded, then, in the feeling of sharing, said, “I was in love too, once.”

“Huh? Really?”

She smiled. Tony couldn’t see her, but he knew she smiled. “Two years ago. His name was James, and he was a knight. Was.”

“Oh,” Tony said pathetically. He knew what that felt like, he knew nothing he would say would make it better.

“Perhaps he and Steve have met in the afterlife, maybe they talk of us,” Pepper chuckled, purely in jest. Tony laughed. He did not believe in the afterlife or anything of the sort.

Then, he shifted his head a little bit so he could gauge her reaction as he asked, “Do you still miss him?”

“There will always be a part of you that is attached to someone you loved, but,” she shrugged, facing him as well, “I’ve moved on. I know that’s what he’d have wanted. And I know what happened to Steve is one of the worst things that could happen to someone, but if he was a good guy—”

“—he was. The best.”

She gave him a small smile. “He’d want you to move on as well.”

“Easier said than done.”

“I know, Tony. I know.”

Tony frowned as he stared back at the ceiling. For the first time in a while, he felt like _maybe_ someone finally understood what he felt like.

\--- --- ---

“Why did you hate me that first day?” asked Tony on their fourth night together.

“I didn’t hate you.” She paused, then corrected, “I didn’t hate who you _are_ , just the situation. Being forced to get married, to have kids... I suppose I should’ve expected it, but it didn’t make it any better.”

“And you thought I was trying to keep Steve buried in my past,” Tony added, “But why would you care about that?”

“I just didn’t want to be married to a man who cannot own up to his actions.” Pepper was quiet for a moment, thoughtful. She reached out to take one of Tony’s hands in hers, holding in firmly to make a point. “But you’ve proven me wrong. I know it wasn’t your choice.”

Tony nodded, mouth dry. He had nothing else to say to that.

\--- --- ---

There were days, at least, that were easier to handle than most.

Tony heaved as he disarmed the soldier, giving him a triumphant smile. “Next time, maybe.” He wasn’t counting on it. Tony was an amazing swordfighter, he knew that for a fact.

The soldier smiled despite his defeat and gave Tony a bow. “It was an honor to spar, Your Highness.”

He waved the soldier off and walked over to his flask and took a gulp of water. From the corner of his eye, he could see Pepper approaching him. She had her hair tied neatly, and she was wearing pants and a vest.

“I got bored,” she told him, grinning, “Saw you from our room. I kind of missed sparring.”

“You know how to use a sword?” he asked, lowering the flask.

She almost rolled her eyes, grabbing one of the swords on the rack and swinging it around with her wrist. “Of course I know how to use a sword.”

This woman was full of surprises. He set down his water. “Not many ladies know how to use a sword, is all. I didn’t really think...”

“I grew up with two brothers,” she shrugged, “It wasn’t like I was going to sit around all day and watch them. I had to join in on the fun.”

Tony laughed, picking up his own sword. He drew it back in a formal stance and tilted his head. “You know I’m going to destroy you, right?”

She mimicked his form, and her smile widened. “No you won’t.”

He did.

But it was also the most fun he’s had in a while, so instead of his ego swelling as Pepper’s sword clattered to the floor, instead of feeling the need to boast, all he felt was joy and warmth spreading through his chest.

“Better luck next time,” he told her.

She wagged a finger at him. “I don’t need luck to win. I’ll find a way.”

He grinned.

\--- --- ---

Then there were days where he was consumed by guilt, regret, and trepidation. Days such as this, where the scene of Steve looking at him, mouthing _I love you_ , and then dying was on constant replay in his memory. It was its own kind of torture.

Tony stared at the pendant. “How did you move on, Pep?”

Pepper glanced over at him. She knew what he was talking about. He didn’t have to explain.

“You’re not going to stop loving him, you know? A part of you will always belong to him, but,” Pepper sat beside him, putting an arm around his shoulder, “You just need to accept that he’s gone, and the world still has to keep turning.”

“I know he’s gone, but,” Tony glared at the floor, “I can’t move on from the fact that I _could’ve_ done something about it. I should’ve tried. I didn’t try hard enough.”

Pepper made a soft noise and stroked his cheek. “What could you have done, Tony? You aren’t King. A King’s word is law, you know that.”

She was telling the truth, but it didn’t make Tony feel any better about himself. He sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. This felt nice. Being hugged. Having someone. .

\--- --- ---

It was a completely spontaneous decision, but it just _felt_ right. Tony didn’t even have to think about it before he had dragged Pepper here.

“This is beautiful, Tony,” Pepper said in awe. This side of the garden had always been Tony’s, and he’d never let anyone near it, not even the gardener. He might’ve let Steve see it, but it wasn’t like he brought Steve back to the palace.

Regardless, the garden was his fleeting moment of tranquility, and he cherished it so. He only thought to share it to Pepper in hopes that they could understand each other more, or maybe have a space for them. It felt a bit like sharing a piece of himself, Tony thought.

“It’s yours too, if you want,” Tony offered. He grimaced when Pepper looked at him incredulously. “I mean, we’re friends now, right? I just... it might do the plants some good to have someone else give them some love,” he said pathetically.

Pepper smiled at him softly, stroking a hand over one of the leaves. “’course we’re friends. I’m honored that you wish to share this with me.”

Tony nodded, not really trusting himself to speak.

He was determined to move on, and this might just be the first step in doing so.

\--- --- ---

“Anthony Stark.”

Tony swerved around, squinting at the man who had stopped him in the corridor. There was something familiar about him, as though they’d seen each other before, but Tony didn’t recall ever speaking with him. “That’s my name, yes.”

The man smiled, not bothering to bow. “I believe we’ve only met in passing during your wedding. I’m Bucky, Pepper’s older brother.”

Tony blinked.

“You’re not seriously telling me your name’s Bucky Potts.”

Bucky grinned at him. “I’m adopted. My real last name’s Barnes, actually.”

“That doesn’t make it any better,” Tony told him flatly.

Bucky shrugged. He’s probably heard the same comment multiple times that he was no longer so easily offended. He motioned for them to keep walking. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

“About Pepper.”

He nodded, stroking his chin. “I know you weren’t married for love, and this is all just a political arrangement. However, I still felt like I had a duty as her big brother to, hm, threaten you not to hurt her.”

Tony snorted. “I’m sure she can take care of herself.”

“Ah, I don’t doubt that. But I was there after James Rhodes died, and I don’t want to see her that hurt ever again, you understand?”

“We’re just friends,” Tony told Bucky, tapping on the hilt of his sword. “It’s not like I’m going to break her heart or anything. So, don’t worry.”

Bucky hummed. “You don’t feel anything for her at all?”

“Not... well, she’s pretty, I’ll admit, but,” Tony patted his pocket even if Bucky didn’t really know what was in it, “I... don’t really know her that well.”

“Give it some time, you never know with these things.”

“I just... I’m not ready.”

A look of understanding dawned on Bucky’s face. He nodded slowly, gaze shifting to Tony’s pocket. The faint outline of the pendant could be seen pressed against it. “You know, we used to hate you.”

“We?”

“Me. Pepper. Our other brother, Harold. We thought you were going to be an asshole.”

“And that opinion changed because...?”

Bucky threw him a look. “I do talk to Pepper frequently. She told me that we misunderstood the situation, and that you were just as unwilling to participate in this marriage, if not more.” Perhaps Tony looked more uncomfortable than he thought he did, because Bucky frowned. “Did she think wrong?”

“I’m not ashamed of it,” Tony said quickly, and then closed his eyes, shaking his head. “I mean, I regret a lot of things, but I don’t regret what I had with Steve. I won’t. No one can make me regret that. Not my parents, not you, not— _no one_.”

“And I think that’s very brave of you,” Bucky admitted, “Point is, we misjudged you, and you seem like a very nice guy, very kind, very sentimental, very thoughtful, and smart. Whether or not things change with Pepper, I just want you to know that I _do_ expect you to treat her well, not like some trophy you can simply flaunt around. That is all I ask. Because,” he smiled sharply, “If you don’t treat her right, I know how to hide a body.”

“I don’t plan on hurting her,” Tony said softly.

Bucky patted his shoulder. He had a strong hand, but he probably didn’t realize that. “That’s good. I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

\--- --- ---

“What’s that?”

Tony looked up from the small wooden machine he made. Pepper was sitting on the couch, peering at him curiously. He shrugged. “Just a small cannon.”

“How does it work?”

“It’s, erm,” he gestured at the cannon, “You wouldn’t want to know. It’s a lot of science.”

Pepper rolled her eyes, waving her book around. “Come on, try me. I read a lot, you know?”

With that invitation, there wasn’t much that could stop Tony from talking. He told her about the parts and the machinery. It was a pretty basic invention he just came up with on the whim; it only existed because he was bored. Nonetheless, even if it was basic, he was kind of surprised that Pepper understood him. Hell, she even sounded interested.

\--- --- ---

“Oh, wow.”

“This is ridiculously uncomfortable.”

Tony smiled, fidgeting with his own robes. “You look great.”

She did. She was in a dark blue dress, her hair tied up intricately. The dress flowed down to her feet, making her look like the very princess she was. Pepper stood still for a moment then tugged at the sleeve. “It’s not worth the stiffness, though.”

That sort of broke the illusion, but Tony just felt endeared. He laughed. “Your mother picked it out?”

“It obviously wasn’t me,” Pepper rolled her eyes. She walked over to the table where Tony’s crown rested, handing it to him in a gloved hand. “We should go. Don’t want to be late.”

“If you think about it, our presence isn’t necessary,” Tony tried, putting the crown on. “We can just stay here and sleep. Much better than interacting with nobles while in that dress.”

“Tempting, but,” she fixed a folded area on his vest, “We still need to be there. This will be your duty one day; welcoming kingdoms, signing peace treaties and trades.”

He sighed, following her outside the room. She was right.

\--- --- ---

“That is _not_ fair,” Tony stated vehemently, glaring at the piece that had offended him so greatly.

Pepper was leaning on her elbow, lying down sideways on the bed. She tapped the chess board. “Your eyes don’t deceive you.”

He gave the board another glare and declared, “You cheated!”

She laughed. “I assure you I did not.”

“Then how, what, you—” he sputtered, pointing at the chess board, “You beat me!”

She nodded, eyes crinkling in amusement. She flopped back on the bed, rocking the board a bit. “How’re you feeling?”

Tony glared at her, then back at the board. “Offended, thanks for asking.”

“It’s okay, Tony, you can’t be good at everything.” She was grinning like a maniac, mocking Tony’s defeat. He wasn’t having it. Hell no.

“You bastard,” he growled, a small smile playing on his lips. Tony knocked over all the pieces of the board as he reached over to her, arms outstretched as his fingers found their way to her stomach.

“Tony!” she squealed, squirming away while laughing as Tony tickled her without an ounce of remorse. “Tony! Stop it!”

“Admit that you cheated!” he yelled, unrelenting.

She laughed, heaving shaky breaths between her words. “It’s not—how can you even—” she smacked his arm, “You can’t even cheat at chess!”

He shook his head, smile widening. “Well, you just did!”

“You were watching the whole time!” she kicked him. “Stop! You—” a laugh, “You lost. Fair game.”

His hands were beginning to get tired, so he slowed down a bit and huffed. “Admit that you cheated.”

She smiled up at him. “Just accept that you lost, Tony.”

It was then that he was suddenly more conscious of the position they were in. His legs were on either side of her waist, and he was bending over her. The position made the tips of his ears flush, and he immediately scrambled to get off, clearing his throat.

“Fine,” he rasped, ignoring how fast his heart was beating just then, “Fine, okay, I lost.”

He wondered if Bucky was right after all.

\--- --- ---

“I hope Anthony is treating you well,” Howard said, setting down his chalice at the end of the dining table.

“He is,” Pepper assured him, genuine.

Tony tried to ignore the warmth in his chest.

He couldn’t.

\--- --- ---

Tony was seated on the stone counter—it was a habit he never lost even at the age of 21. He watched Jarvis prepare his parents’ food. Pepper was somewhere in the palace talking to her brothers.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, Prince Anthony?”

Tony frowned. “Do you think Steve would’ve wanted me to find someone else?”

Jarvis paused, his hand stilling on the glass of wine. He set it down primly and wiped his hands, turning around to face Tony. “I have never met him personally, but if he loved you as much as you say, I believe he would have wanted you to be happy.”

“What if... what if I find someone else to love? Is that wrong?”

“Prince Anthony, if that is what will make you happy, I do not see anything wrong with that. I’m certain Steve would have wanted that for you if it is something that made you happy.”

Tony stared at his lap, nodding ever so slightly. “I won’t stop loving him, I think. But... but maybe I can learn to love someone else. It’s not... I’m not _replacing_ him, you know? I just...” he trailed off. He didn’t know how to put it into words; he didn’t think he ever could.

Jarvis nodded. “I understand.”

“Yeah.” Tony bit the inside of his cheek. “But I’m not in love... not yet. I don’t know if I will be, but, uh,” he wondered if he should tell Jarvis. Then again, the guy practically raised him, he probably didn’t even _need_ to tell him. “Maybe Pepper’s not as bad as I initially thought.”

There was a hint of a smile in Jarvis’ features. “I thought as much after I saw the both of you in the courtyard. Do you plan on courting her?”

Tony huffed out a satirical laugh. “We’re already married.”

“For political reasons, yes,” Jarvis said. “Courting her would mean you would be more interested in more... emotional affairs. Is that something you would want?”

“I don’t—I don’t know.”

\--- --- ---

“How is Pepper?” asked the Queen five days later while Tony was hooking a saddle onto his horse for a ride. Tony replied with an absent shrug.

Maria smiled. “It’s much better, is it not?”

Tony clenched his jaw, aggressively tugging the latches. “Better than what?”

“You know what I’m talking about,” she laughed. It was supposed to be a motherly laugh. Good-natured and soft. To Tony, it sounded like nothing but mockery. He swung himself on top of his horse, pointedly ignoring her.

Maria put a hand on his thigh. Caring. Motherly. To hell with her. To hell with them all. “It’s better this way, Anthony. Less corrupted. Less sinful. More _natural_.”

Tony kicked his horse into full speed.

Mind clearer, he rode into a familiar house that was just off the side of the town. It was old, rickety, and falling apart, but it felt more like a home than the grandiose palace did.

“Sarah?” he called out, knocking on the door after he’d tied his horse to a post. “You in here?”

The door opened, and the familiar face of Steve’s mother greeted him with surprise. “Tony? Why are you here?”

Tony sheepishly put his hands in his pockets, bowing his head. “Hey, uh, can I come in?” he winced. “You probably don’t want to see me right now, but I—”

“No, no.” Sarah waved him inside, inviting him into her home that was emptier than it had been the last time Tony was here. She led him to the small kitchen and motioned for him to sit on a small chair. “You’re always welcome here.”

“Perhaps before,” he chuckled bitterly.

She grimaced before turning around to heat up the kettle. “I haven’t seen you since...”

Tony pulled out the chair and sat slowly to make sure he didn’t fall. He sighed. “I know. I assumed you didn’t want anything to do with me.”

Sarah was silent for a moment, then she looked at him. “I don’t blame you, Tony.”

Tears prickled Tony’s eyes, and he breathed in a shuddered breath. His elbows rested on the table, ready to catch his head if ever he should fail in keeping his sobs at bay. “Were you there?” he asked, voice more quiet than it’s ever been. “When they... when they...” _when they hanged him_. “Were you there?”

“I couldn’t bear to watch it or even be there,” Sarah told him softly, her voice was shaking too, but she was much better at controlling her emotions than Tony was.

Tony clenched his hands into a fist. “I didn’t want to be there. They forced me to, told me if I didn’t watch, they’d come for you too,” he looked up, knowing a tear was already sliding down his face, “I watched. He looked me in the eye, drew his last breath, and they... it was so... I didn’t want to watch. I wanted to do something. I wanted to... I wanted to just...” he shook his head, slamming his fist on the table before burying his face in his hands. “ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry_.”

“Tony...”

“I didn’t save him. I’m the prince, and I didn’t _save_ him. I should’ve done something, I should’ve—”

He was aware of Sarah pulling a chair in front of him, and then reaching over to hold one of his hands. “You couldn’t have done anything, Tony. Steve knew that. I knew that. You aren’t the one who needs to be sorry.”

Finally, Tony let himself cry, letting out all his anger and frustration with both himself and his family.

Sarah cried too. They understood each other’s pain, they understood who exactly they had lost a year ago.

They held each other for hours.

\--- --- ---

Tony dabbed at his eyes with his shirt sleeve. His nose was stuffy, still, and he felt disgusting. But he _did_ feel... better, somehow, like some sort of weight was lifted off his shoulders. He felt less guilt, less frustration, but the same amount of anger directed towards his parents. That anger was likely never going to be gone.

Sarah set a glass of mead in front of him, her eyes also red. She gave him a soft smile, her motherly nature so unlike Maria’s. So much more genuine. “Are you feeling better?”

“I feel like I should be the one asking you that,” Tony said, his voice rough.

“We both need to ask ourselves that,” Sarah chuckled. She nudged the glass towards him. “Word is you’re a married man now.”

Tony grimaced, holding up the ring on his finger. “Wasn’t exactly my choice.”

“I figured as much.” Sarah took a sip of her own mead. “Is she nice, at least?”

Another flood of guilt overwhelmed him, as if the guilt wasn’t ever going to relent for Tony. His expression must’ve given him away, though, because Sarah just let out a soft laugh, the kind expression not dropping from her face.

“I won’t be mad if you love her, Tony. You aren’t being unfair to Steve, if that’s what you’re afraid of.” Why was she so kind? Coming here, Tony had half expected to get slapped or, at the very least, yelled at. All she’d done was talk and cry with him, then offered a drink.

Tony tapped the side of the glass, shaking his head slowly. “I don’t love her... but...”

“Are you courting her, then?”

“I might?” he said honestly. “But I don’t think I’m ready. It wouldn’t be fair to her or to Steve if I just went for it. I need to get my head together.”

Sarah nodded understandingly. “Is that why you came here, then?”

“It just felt right, I suppose. It felt like something I needed to do.” He looked away. “And I thought, if anyone could give me any insight, it would be you. Jarvis helped, too, but he never knew Steve. He wasn’t really familiar with our relationship, since I was always spending my time here and—” Tony furrowed his eyebrows, realizing what he’d said. “I’m sorry, that probably isn’t fair, is it? Coming to you to talk about someone else, I wasn’t thinking straight; I should’ve—”

Before Tony could stand up, Sarah was already putting a hand on his arm to stop him. “Tony, you know you’ve always been like a son to me.”

“I don’t deserve it,” Tony whispered, voice cracking, “Not your compassion nor your forgiveness. I don’t deserve it.”

Sarah tugged him back down, shaking her head slowly. “You have done nothing that needs forgiveness.”

“There’s plenty, actually.”

“Tony, listen to me.” Tony looked at her, though it was extremely hard not to break down crying immediately. Sarah gave him a warm smile, trying her best to be the strong one here because _Tony was so god damned weak_. “Tony, what happened to Steve was not your fault, _no one_ blames you. And Steve?” she held his hand firmly. “He would’ve wanted you to be happy. He knows you would never replace or forget him, but he also knows he can’t be with you now. You don’t have to feel guilty about wanting to court someone else, or loving someone else. It’s alright. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

The words sank in, practically forcing themselves in his heart and mind. Tony nodded stiffly. He shouldn’t feel guilty, he knew. He’d want the same for Steve if the situation were reversed. He shouldn’t feel guilty. _Sarah_ was telling him he shouldn’t, and she knew their relationship better than anyone. He shouldn’t feel guilty.

Sarah watched him for a moment, then asked, “What’s she like?”

“She’s a great woman,” Tony murmured, “Not helpless at all, nor does she pretend to be. She’s strong willed. Smart. She, uh, she beat me at chess once,” he laughed wetly, wiping his cheeks, “But I beat her at sparring, so it’s fair.”

Sarah smiled. “She sounds wonderful.”

“Yes,” he swallowed, “She is.”

They talked a bit more after that, catching up on the past year; and then as the sun backed down, Tony stood and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you,” he said, his voice muffled in her shoulder. He closed his eyes. “Thank you so much.”

“Always, Tony,” Sarah ruffled his hair, “Promise me you’ll come by to visit again?”

“I will.”

\--- --- ---

Tony wasn’t exactly sure what exactly it was Jarvis did, because this time around, he was following him around in the garden. Jarvis was snipping at some of the leaves, listening to Tony.

“I talked to Steve’s mother,” Tony informed him, his voice void of emotion. He didn’t really know how he felt about that.

Jarvis looked up from where he was squatting. He tilted his head. “I suppose it went well?”

Kicking his foot in the dirt, Tony nodded. “It did.”

Jarvis hummed, then asked, “What did you two speak of?”

“She told me... she told me I should court Pepper,” Tony said, his hands behind his back. He furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the ground quite intently. “She told me it’s okay.”

“It is,” was the first thing Jarvis said, and then added, “Will you?”

Tony had already thought about it on his ride back, but he still didn’t have a definite answer.. “I... I think so. Maybe. I’ll sleep on it first.”

“Well, I wish you the best of luck, Your Highness.”

“Thank you.” Tony gave him a nod and then began to walk back to the castle, but not before adding, “You’re the best, J.”

“I do try,” Jarvis called back amusedly.

\--- --- ---

Tony took out the cloth from the drawer. “Remember the first time we met?”

Pepper glanced at the cloth and then laughed, throwing her head back. “I do. You tried to kill me,” she said, but she was just teasing, not actually mad. Tony smiled hesitantly.

“Well, you left this with me.” He handed her the shredded cloth.

“You kept it?”

“I didn’t know who you were at the time,” he said, cheeks flushing red. “Perhaps I had the feeling we’d see each other again.”

“We’ve been married for two months, Tony,” she said, her tone partly teasing, but also confused, “Why are you giving this to me now?”

He shrugged. “Felt like the right time.”

\--- --- ---

Tony was standing by the window, facing out toward the empty courtyard. Beyond it was a forest, mostly used for hunting or training. He fiddled with the pendant in his palm, watching Pepper get dressed through the window’s reflection. “Hey, Pep?”

Pepper turned. “Yes?”

“You go ahead to the mess hall, I’m just going to,” Tony cleared his throat, looking away from the courtyard, “I have something I need to do.”

“They’re going to ask me where you are,” she pointed out, walking over to stand next to him. She glanced over at his hand. “Do you... want me to come with you?”

The rain had stopped a little while ago, but remnants of its droplets were still on the window, puddles scattered across the courtyard. Now was as good a time as any. Tony gripped the pendant and shoved it in his pocket. “Sure. Let’s go.”

They deliberately avoided the mess hall and made a run for the stables. Tony hoisted himself up on his horse after helping Pepper, letting her wrap her arms around his waist.

“Where exactly are we headed?” Pepper asked as they rode through the forest.

He didn’t exactly reply, allowing his horse to go faster as they approached the clearing. A few moments later, they stumbled into an open area, a cliff overlooking the ocean. Tony slowed his horse down to a trot, looking at the calm water beyond them.

“I don’t come here as often, since it’s rather far.” He got down from the horse, tying it to a tree. Tony dug the pendant out and stood over the cliff. “I’ve been... talking to people.” Pepper wasn’t next to him, but he knew she was listening. “Jarvis, Steve’s mother, Bucky...” if she was surprised, she said nothing. “And I’ve decided that it’s about time I move on.”

He inhaled deeply, the scent of the sea filling him. His grip tightened around the pendant. “I will always love him,” he said softly, “But it doesn’t mean I can no longer love anyone else.”

He gave the pendant a small kiss and looked at the skies. “Thank you, Steve. For everything.”

With that in mind, he drew his hand back and chucked the pendant into the ocean, watching fall down, almost in slow motion. It landed on the water with a small splash. There was nothing different about it. His pocket was empty, but he knew that physically, nothing had really changed. But he felt lighter, somehow, as though a tension in his chest had been released.

“You’re alright, Tony,” Pepper said after a moment, her hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

Tony shut his eyes, nodded. “Thank you.”

\--- --- ---

It was little things, at first. Tony wasn’t entirely sure if he was easing _Pepper_ into the idea, or himself. He convinced himself it was the former, but he knew it was both.

He’d pull the door open, let her walk in first, then he’d pull out her chair for her. Sometimes, he would help her wear her unnecessarily complicated garments, and, softly, he’d whisper to her how beautiful she looked, especially as they danced in the ballroom, bodies pressed close.

She did nothing to stop him, nor did she look uncomfortable by any of it, so he decided he could go for bigger gestures. Nothing too extravagant, but enough to show his effort.

He started in the library. He scanned through the entirety of the palace’s massive library, searching for books that may be of interest to her. War strategies, weaponry, fiction, and the sort. Then, he dumped it on her side of the bed, grinning cheekily.

“I saved you a lot of time.”

Pepper furrowed her eyebrows, flipping over one of the books. “What’s all this for?”

Tony faltered a bit. “Do you not like it? I thought these were the kinds of books you read. I can go back and get more, if you—”

She shook her head. “No, no, it’s... it’s exactly the kind of thing I read. Why did you go through all the trouble, though?”

 _I wish to court you_ , he wanted to say. He couldn’t. Not yet. He was still too afraid. He cleared his throat. “I thought you’d appreciate it, is all.”

Pepper shot him an odd look, but nodded anyway. “I do. Thank you.”

He smiled. “I’m glad.”

\--- --- ---

There was an annual hunt, often joined by the best warriors of various kingdoms or principalities. Tony was one such member, and so was Bucky, it seemed. The House of Stark hosted this year’s, and so Bucky was back, leaning against a tree as he sharpened his sword and grinned at Tony.

Tony squinted at him. “What?”

“Is it too soon to say I knew it?”

“Knew what?”

“Oh, come on, don’t play coy with me. You kissed her cheek before running to the stables,” Bucky laughed, pulling his sword away and swinging it around in a move Tony had seen before. They really were siblings. “I’m going to assume there’s _something_.”

Bucky shot him a grin that almost looked _proud_ , and then hopped on his own horse as the trumpets blared loudly. Tony did the same, swinging on his bag of arrows. His horse neighed gently, and he kicked its side when the trumpets rang out again.

Even though Tony was going at full speed, Bucky was right beside him, leaning over with a smile. “So, you two kissed yet?”

Tony glared at him. “I’m taking things slow.”

“ _You’re_ taking it slow?” Bucky raised his eyebrows in disbelief, looking ahead. “Does she not know?”

Tony adjusted his bow, shrugged, and said, “Maybe? I don’t know.” He frowned and turned left, Bucky following right behind. “I don’t wish to scare her..”

“Stark,” Bucky huffed, “Get on with it and ask her,” he said, almost exasperated. The wind drowned out his voice, but Tony could hear him curse at him.

“I don’t want to force her,” Tony said loudly.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Are you going to threaten her to say yes?”

“Well, no, but—” Tony pulled the reins and motioned for his companion to keep quiet.. He drew his bow and arrow and tilted his head towards the deer. “My kill.”

Bucky chuckled softly, veering off the arrow’s path. “Don’t be a coward, Stark.”

Tony let the arrow loose. It landed right through the deer’s head. “I’m not.”

\--- --- ---

Okay, so maybe he was.

He wasn’t telling Bucky that.

In fact, he was going to prove him wrong.

\--- --- ---

It was five days later before Tony had the nerve to do something more... forward. He sat on a bench in the garden, carrying a bunch of flowers he had picked himself. He had asked Jarvis to call Pepper to meet Tony in the garden. Tony had a basket of food next to him, in case it went well. If it didn’t, he’d probably retreat into a guest room and drink some wine.

He shook the thoughts away.

_How bad could it be?_

He tugged on the collar of his vest, trying to smoothen out his hair. He’d asked Jarvis if he looked okay, and Jarvis did say he looked great. But then again, Jarvis wasn’t exactly going to straight up tell him he looked terrible. In fact, he would likely say something rather sophisticated, and it would take Tony hours before realizing he had just been called ugly.

There were voices down the pathway, unmistakably Jarvis and Pepper. As footsteps approached, Tony stood up, fixed his hair one last time. The parchment he’d wrapped the flowers in crinkled under his grasp.

Pepper appeared, looking as beautiful as ever. Confused, too. She slowed down as she took in the sight of Tony, a slight furrow in her eyebrows as she walked. “Tony..?” she asked, voice soft and confused.

A warmth spread through his chest, and this time he didn’t ignore it. In fact, his smile widened as he thrust out the flowers, offering her more than just that. “Hey, Pep.”

Pepper looked at him, then at the flowers that were right in front of her. “Is this...?”

Tony nodded, his heart thrumming excitedly. He licked his lips and stood straight, tentative happiness in his eyes and smile. He offered the flowers again. “I would like to court you, if you allow me to.”

Her lips quirked up, and she put a hand around his; both of them held the flowers. “You know, we _are_ married,” she joked.

He matched her smile, any tension left in him dissipated. “You know it isn’t the same.”

Pepper chuckled, taking the flowers from him and pulling him closer. “I’d be honored to be courted, Tony.”

“That’s,” Tony nodded, his smile widening, “That’s nice. Do you mind if I—” he motioned between the two of them, leaning his head closer.

There was a small pause, neither of them moved. Tony, for a moment, wondered if he had gone too fast, or if it was far too soon to ask. But then her lips were suddenly on his, and there was no doubt left in his mind, nor a single ounce of hesitance.

It was soft, gentle, but eager. His hand wrapped around her, pulling her forward as the flowers squished between them. Pepper grabbed his neck and he closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of bliss and happiness.

They pulled away for a brief second, though it felt an eternity too long. “It’s okay, right?” he asked, their faces only inches apart.

She smiled at him. “It’s okay.”

He kissed her again.

This was not their first kiss, but it meant so much more than their first ever did.

\--- --- ---

It was only a courtship, but weddings were usually the next step that followed a courtship period. Since they’d already done the wedding aspect, this was the most important thing that could happen between them.

There was no need to tell the parents. Frankly, they wouldn’t care. Howard and Maria would either be indifferent or smug. Tony decided he didn’t have any desire to see either. As for Pepper’s parents, she knew they would tell her they were right all along, and so she likewise decided there was no informing them.

They told Jarvis first.

(Tony grinned at him, holding up his and Pepper’s joint hands. “She accepted.”

“I am very happy for the both of you,” and, indeed, he looked so.

“Couldn’t have done it without you, J.”)

Then, they went to Sarah’s house.

(“This is Pepper.”

“Did you finally ask her?”

Tony bit his lip and nodded.

Sarah smiled, ruffled his hair, and offered them celebratory mead. “I’m happy for you, Tony.”

“Thank you.”)

Pepper wrote Clint a letter.

(“I still hate him,” Tony said as he watched her write.

“We can get you two well-acquainted when we visit my kingdom.”

“When are we visiting?”

“Someday.”)

Bucky and Harold heard the news from Clint, and immediately went over to Tony’s kingdom.

(“Why did Clint find out before us?” Bucky demanded, walking into their room without so much as a knock.

Pepper ceased from kissing Tony and looked at her brothers. “We wanted to tell you in person.”

Harold folded his arms. “You told Barton before us!”

Pepper stood up and pushed them out the door. “We’ll talk in the courtyard. Shoo.”

They grumbled, but allowed themselves to be pushed out. But before the door closed, Bucky called out, “Glad to see you’re no longer a coward, Stark!”

“Ignore him,” Tony muttered when Pepper sent him a questioning look)

Bucky personally approached Tony himself.

(“Are you here to threaten me again?” Tony asked when he was intercepted in the hallway once again; Pepper was off talking to Harold. Bucky had chased him, called out his name, and they were now walking side by side.

Bucky snorted, tapping the sword that swung from his hip. “You got me. But I also wanted to congratulate you.”

Tony squinted at him dubiously. “For not being a coward?”

“Hey, I never doubted you,” said Bucky, raising his arms up. He was smiling. The liar doubted Tony, he knew he did.

“Oh, really, now?” Tony said. He made a face of mock disbelief. “Could have fooled me.”

“Aw, come on, you love me,” Bucky swung an arm around him like they were brothers. Which, technically, they were.

Tony wrinkled his nose. “Don’t ever say that again.”

Bucky laughed, and Tony couldn’t help but smile too. They walked a bit more before Bucky stopped abruptly and looked at him, face serious. “You didn’t forget what I told you the first time we talked, right?”

“You’ll kill me if I hurt her, I know, I know.” Tony levelled him, expression also solemn and genuine. “Trust me, I’d want to kill me too if I did.”

Bucky’s face broke into a smile. “Good.”)

They decide to talk to their former lovers individually. It would be too hard for Pepper to visit James’ grave, so she made do with talking to a drawing of him that she kept. Steve didn’t have any grave Tony could talk to, so he went to the cliff where he’d thrown the pendant and talked to him there.

(“I still miss you, some nights, but I’m doing much better now. I’m happy,” he told the sky. He didn’t really think Steve could hear him, but there was something almost reassuring about talking to nothingness. “I think... I think I might love her, Steve. That’s okay, right?”

Steve didn’t reply, of course, but the silence was calming enough. It was okay.)

\--- --- ---

“I love you,” Tony whispered six months later, his voice soft in the darkness. Pepper had her arms wrapped around him, her face buried in his hair. She was sleeping, he knew, and she didn’t say it back, but she didn’t need to. Tony felt it, and he’d say it again tomorrow just so she can hear it too.

It was nice, he decided, to learn how to love again.


End file.
